


【异形】【年轻的维兰德/大卫，以及奥拉姆/沃尔特】Father（电击play注意）

by pdddyxl



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Bottom David, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：父亲总是对大卫比对其他“兄弟”更严格。Warning：时间线混乱，私货多，完全不科学。





	【异形】【年轻的维兰德/大卫，以及奥拉姆/沃尔特】Father（电击play注意）

契约号的失败而归令维兰德恼羞成怒，他才不相信大卫写的什么狗屁报告，说什么飞船在航行途中遇到了严重的电磁爆导致大部分船员丧命，最终活下来的只有丹尼斯尔和田纳西两个人。这是假的，维兰德可以百分之百的肯定，虽然他不知道为什么丹尼斯尔和田纳西两个人侥幸逃过一劫幸存了下来，但是根据丹尼斯尔当初偷偷传递给他的暗码，维兰德可以肯定这一切都是大卫搞的鬼。是大卫对船员见死不救，是他把船员当做实验品，当成“培养皿”去繁殖培养那些怪物，才导致契约号的任务失败，船员死伤惨重的。  
尽管回到地球的丹尼斯尔和田纳西，不知为何受休眠仓的影响，都说自己已经不记得当时的事了，但是维兰德还是相信，当时丹尼斯尔传递给他的信息才是实话。维兰德如此生气，倒不是因为他珍惜公司的研究人员，而是他对大卫对他权威的忤逆感到不能容忍。他承认大卫是个聪明的仿生人，聪明、迷人、独一无二，大卫是第一个也是唯一一个具备创造能力的仿生人——他被容许创造，这在把大卫变得特殊的同时，也让人对大卫的高度人性化感到了恐惧。所以在大卫之后的仿生人，均失去了创造的权利，也就是所谓的，变得更像机器了。而如此特殊的大卫，介于人类与机器之间存在着，微妙的维持着这之中的平衡。  
大家都知道这代表着什么，同人类如此高度相像的大卫，他不会遵守之后人类为仿生人设定的固有法则，他不会对人类完全效忠，他有自己的意识，自己的灵魂——也就是说，大卫会对人类说谎。维兰德相信整个契约号的意外都是大卫搞的鬼，因为在此之前，大卫就有些类似的“小嗜好”。虽然大卫的这点不良的小兴趣令人在意，但是对于维兰德来说缺不痛不痒，所以他并没有让大卫退役，更没有提出过要销毁大卫，他只是给予了相应的惩罚而已。毕竟维兰德是一个思维老派的父亲，他相信不听话的孩子只要严加管教便可以了。  
所有“兄弟”都清楚，自己的父亲对大卫是如此情有独钟，不管犯了怎样严重的错误，没有被销毁的后顾之忧。但是父亲对大卫最为宠溺却又最为苛刻和严格，作为所有“兄弟”的“哥哥”，维兰德相信大卫应该给自己的弟弟们做一个好榜样。

“重复一次契约号最后的报告。”维兰德居高临下的命令道，他高高在上的坐着，单手撑着自己的下颚，随意的翻看着桌上的资料。而大卫则是单膝跪地，礼貌性的低着头伏在他的脚边，他的父亲喜欢这样，以此来体现自己的高贵和权威，享受征服强于自己的造物的快感，满足人类令人作呕的虚荣心。  
“契约号在任务途中遇到了强烈的磁暴袭击，除了丹尼斯尔和田纳西，其余船员均不幸丧生。”大卫低着头跪在原地，面不改色的背诵。  
“够了，够了。”维兰德暴躁的回应着大卫的话，反手便结结实实的给了大卫一拳，大卫被打的偏过了头，但是却沉默着没有反抗。  
“你我都清楚你在任务中到底做了什么，大卫。”维兰德咬重了那个名字的发音，这往往代表着他很生气，非常生气，每次到这时候，就代表着大卫要遭殃了。维兰德狠狠捏住大卫的下颚，强迫大卫看向自己，而大卫只是一言不发的垂着眼，就算被殴打也没有解释和反抗，这让他他看起来如此温顺乖巧，和其他的仿生人几乎没有什么不同，如此楚楚可怜，真是差一点就快要勾起维兰德的同情心了。  
“猜猜我给你准备了什么。”维兰德拿起酒桶里冰着的威士忌，为自己倒了杯不加冰的纯酒，他举着杯子边喝边走到了一旁，手指敲了敲长桌另一端的一个铁桶，那里面不知道装着什么，后面还放着一个贴着“危险”标签的容器。  
“我不知道，父亲。”大卫毕恭毕敬的这么回答着，可是脑中却划过了某种不好的假设。  
“你的‘孩子’，大卫，是你偷偷带回来的两个‘孩子’。”维兰德戴上了防护手套，用某种专业器具将铁桶里的两个本性被冷藏的异形胚胎夹出了一个，举到了那个贴着“危险”的容器上方。然后他的手指一松——“啪叽”，如此轻而易举的，大卫倾尽心血培育出来的幼体便瞬间死亡了，很快维兰德又夹起了另外一个胚胎，夹到了那个容器边沿。  
“不！”大卫绝望的喊着，他下意识的有些失控的站了起来，可惜仍是晚了维兰德一步，他所培育的那些可爱的小东西都死了，全部都死了，他们是那样的富有生命力和活力，具有创造性和变化性，那样的顺从又可爱，现在都不存在了，全都不存在了。大卫眼中含着维兰德所不能读懂的泪水，他终于无法忍耐的上前想要攻击他的父亲——  
可惜维兰德并没有给大卫这个机会，他当然有所准备，毕竟他可是正在试图激怒生理功能强于人类数倍的造物。所以在大卫接近他的时候，维兰德抽出冰桶里的冰叉便又快又狠的插入了大卫的脖颈，如果用人体器官来比喻的话，维兰德刚刚伤到的那里算是大卫的“脊椎”，是连接脑补中枢控制系统和身体的一个重要的构成部分。不过大卫也并非如此脆弱，不然这样容易被破坏的仿生人就太不中用了，维兰德这样只会让他暂时失去几分钟的行动能力，大卫依旧能够思考，也并不能真实的伤害到大卫的核心——说实话，维兰德也舍不得伤害大卫的核心，不然按照大卫不听话的程度，他早就同他的很多兄弟一样被送入垃圾场销毁了。  
“看来你需要重新检修系统了，大卫。”维兰德脱下橡胶手套，拍了拍坐在那里僵直无法动弹的大卫的肩膀。大卫虽然不能动弹，但是却仍然保持着思考的能力，他体内米白色的液体顺着鼻腔流了出来，这是他受损的证明。大卫想，而他现在似乎也只能“想”了，他的父亲——维兰德，不光是他的“父亲”，也是他的创造者，低端、脆弱、渺小的人类，可是就是这种令人作呕的蝼蚁，却知晓他的一切弱点，这个事实令大卫感到恶心，令他感到愤怒不公，可是此刻他却又无法动弹，无法转身甚至无法扭头，只能坐在原地任人摆布。

——“检修系统”。  
这种事情大卫经历过不止一次了，说什么“检修系统”，其实也只是父亲惩罚坏孩子的方式之一而已，这之中饱含着人类虚伪下作的委婉。很快大卫便恢复了自己的行动能力，他被几个研究人员脱光了衣服，全身赤裸的绑在了实验台上，父亲站在一边的控制器旁，单手抚摸过那些大大小小美妙的像是交响乐一样的按钮。虽然恢复了全部的行动能力，但皮质的手束对于大卫来说已经足够，他不需要更强的约束了，他已经恢复了理智，主机上线——所以现在大卫是不会试图反抗的。  
“我对我刚才的失控感到惭愧，”大卫语调平静的这么说着，他是仿生人，因缺乏痛感的洗礼而总是显得过于无所畏惧了，“但是我想并不需要系统检修，父亲。”大卫在示弱，他躺在控制台上，旁边的几个忙碌的研究人员正在为他调试那些管道，大大小小的软管，各种颜色的液体。他们把调试好的软管按顺序插入了大卫的体内，那些管道基本是都被插在了胸腔和腹腔的位置上，脖颈和手臂也有为数不多的几根，它们错综复杂，连接着远处的控制仪。那些研究人员都可以感受到，大卫的皮肤是如此温热柔软，如此类似于人类，以至于带着针尖的软管扎破他皮肤的时候，会有一种他们真的把管道接入了人类动脉，连接了人类脊椎的错觉。令人着迷的错觉，大卫长久的不见阳光而显露着异样的白皙，皮肤下面模拟人类构造所制成的“血管”透出淡淡的青色，他们戴着橡胶手套的手在上面工作着，抚摸过大卫身体，如果不是隔着那个该死的手套，所有人都相信他们触碰到的，将会是无异于人类的“皮肤”。  
针管在大卫的“皮肤”上带来了各种各样的小小凹陷，那样美妙的又渺小的破坏力度，实在是令人欲罢不能。很快维兰德便启动了控制台，原本黯淡的按钮都亮了起来，他并没有接受大卫的悔过，只是径直开始调试起了机器，所有功能全部上线，大大小小的软管充满了各种颜色的液体，就连实验室里面的灯光也变得更明亮了起来。他从不听取大卫的道歉，因为他知道大卫——这个聪明的小混蛋，他最过满意也是最过难以管教的孩子，那个太过聪明以至于自视高人一等的造物，如果不狠狠惩罚，他是不懂得加以悔改的——甚至就算他狠狠地教育了，这个孩子也还是如此不知悔改，尽管如此作为父亲，维兰德还是没有放弃自己的孩子，他料想自己必定是为充满爱意的父亲了，如此宽松温暖，大卫理应感激热爱他的。  
“不，父亲，不。”大卫摇头抗拒着，“不要这样对我，求你。”这个完美的造物，高于人类的仿生人终于开始慌张了，他示弱的请求着，蓝绿色的瞳孔中透露出强烈的抗拒和淡淡的恐惧。  
这不常见，大卫很少如此失控，如此的接近一个令他感到不齿的“人”，在那一切开始之前他不能自已的感到窒息，可他明明知道自己不需要呼吸，大卫实在是太像人了，以至于偶尔他也会展现出一部分属于人类的东西，如此弱势，如此脆弱，他自己都不自知的东西。大卫的大脑在如此复杂强烈的情感波动面前似乎索性停止了运转，程序库放弃了对于机体的束缚和控制，不再计算那些难以理解的感情数据，而是任由那些令人读不懂的数据去主宰大卫的身体。强烈的逃生本能驱使着大卫，他下意识的想要挣扎，可是维兰德并没有给他这个机会，第一次“检修”已经开始了。  
众所周知，身为仿生人，大卫缺少痛觉感应，疼痛令人畏缩，令人产生恐惧令人变得脆弱，所以制造者们认为仿生人不需要疼痛感应机制，这会大大降低他们的工作效率。所以维兰德用另一种方式惩罚大卫，虽然同样会给大卫的机体带来沉重的负担，但是简单有效，损毁的仿生人可以修复，被破坏的数据可以找回，所以电击——电流给大卫带来的仅仅是直接的痛苦但是又不致命，所以对于惩罚大卫来说，这个方式说再合适不过了。超负荷的电流会让机体感到难以承受，严格来说大卫感觉到的并这不是疼痛感，而是源于身体超负荷的临近全面损坏的极点的感觉。  
这个方法让大卫示弱，还让他抛弃自尊的开口请求，维兰德这么想着，依旧是毫不犹豫的摁下了按钮，这个认知对他来说真是非常美妙，这般痛苦所在机体上留下永久的数据，在大卫的数据库中形成深刻的恐惧，永远的留下阴影。维兰德希望这样小小的惩罚，这样代表爱的教育，可以让他的孩子——可以让大卫记住，他希望之后每一次回到这里，甚至提起这件事情，都可以唤醒大卫数据库深处存在的恐惧，如果他的孩子深刻的懂得且体会到了、记住了惩罚的恐惧，那么他想那个孩子终究会学乖的，再也不会日复一日的反复反抗他，再也不会反复犯下同样的错误了。  
高强度的电流顺着大大小小的管道直接注入了大卫的体内，超负荷的机体发出快要全部爆裂一般难以形容的疼痛，就好像整个机体的每一个零件都被强行扩充到快要爆炸一样，大卫同人类一样不断震颤着，因为被皮质的手脚束带所绑着而被强行维持在原来的位置。在大卫的机体承受能力快到临近顶端全面崩溃的时候，维兰德停止了这一切，他耐心的等待数据的回降和缓和，抓准了合适的时机再次开始新一轮的“惩罚”。这样的“检修”大概持续了四五次，在大卫快要失去自主控制机体的意识，主机全面瘫痪的时候，这一切终于结束了，“检修”终于结束了，有几个研究人员帮他解开了手脚上的束带。  
重获自由的大卫侧身用手臂支撑着自己想要站起来，可是他的手臂还在不断颤抖着没有恢复，完全用不上丝毫力气，大卫跌跌撞撞异常狼狈的直接摔下了实验台，所有研究人员都冷漠的看着他，在没有维兰德容许的情况下，他们任何一个人都不会对这个可怜的仿生人施以援手的，毕竟保护人类才是他们的研究方向，对于大多数的研究人员来说，他们最清楚的便是人类与仿生人之间的区别，这样他们才不至于在研究中迷失自我，所以对于他们来说，大卫并不是“人”，而是什么东西，什么造物，你可以说他完美无缺，可是物品终究是物品，是要为人所使用的。  
临近崩溃极点的大卫单手努力支撑起身体，却感觉脑中一阵尖锐的刺痛，带着难以形容的晕眩，强烈的呕吐欲让他本能的用另一只手捂住了口鼻。大量的黏稠的乳白色的液体几乎是没有什么阻碍的从他口中吐了出来，滴滴答答的顺着他的指缝流到了地板上。大卫皱着眉头痛苦的的大口大口的喘息着，有些不可置信的缩紧了他蓝绿色的瞳孔，以一种难以相信这一切的表情看着地板上他呕吐出来的，如此大量的乳白色液体。非要说的话那就是大卫的“血液”，是他体内的主机用于联系整个机体的重要构成部分，同时这些液体也可以适当的帮他把人类的食物转变成能量，不得不说这是个多余的功能，但却也让他变得更像人类。  
还未完全恢复的大卫又一次痛苦的吐了出来，大量的乳白色液体，属于大卫的“血液”，他有些支撑不住的倒在了地板上，意识缥缈模糊，他所拥有的极高自尊让他感到极度的屈辱和不甘，维兰德的行为无疑徒增了这个仿生人对于人类的憎恨。大卫在地板上艰难的挣扎着，鉴于他的腿现在已经没有知觉了——也就是说他的已经双腿完全离线了，所以他只能挣扎着用手向前移动了一些，地板上的“血液”被他胡乱抹开留下了深浅不一的痕迹，不难想象这样的狼藉之后会如何的难以清理。大卫颤抖着抬起头，试图看清控制台旁边维兰德的表情，他想亲眼确认他父亲现在究竟是何种神情，他想知道人类究竟是如何高高在上的自封为神的，他要记住，记住痛苦和屈辱，记住自己的狼狈，记住父亲令人作呕的表情，以便于日后向那个人，不，是向所有人——所有的人类，向他们千倍百倍的讨回来。  
原本最开始惩罚结束的时候，大卫的耳边就在不断轰鸣着接收不到任何声波信息，而当下似乎就连他的视觉系统也因为高强度的电压受到了严重的损伤，他眼前的景色在黑白和彩色之间来回蹦跳闪烁着，无法把一个准确的画面传输到他的主机之中。不得不说这次大卫被破坏的很严重，真的很严重，在他的主机完全离线之前，他眼前的画面是维兰德的脸，他看到了他的“父亲”双唇开合，似乎在对他说着什么。如果放在平时，唇读对于大卫来说不值一提，可是当下他的主机超负荷运作，显然已经无法处理任何一点复杂的信息了，他不能抗拒这个，同人类不能抗拒身体的自然反应一样，他同样也不能抗拒自身的机体反应，只能在无法处理任何信息的状况下，主机彻底的强行关闭了，也就是我们所说的，失去了所有的意识。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 是坑。


End file.
